Austin's Adventures: Kanto Saga
by HawkAnimations
Summary: You all know the story of Ash Ketchum, but you have never seen or heard of Austin Larson. Austin was the other trainer who started his journey the same day as Ash. But here's the thing, Austin isn't a human he's a Holyian, from the planet, Holyia. Austin will face many challenges along the way, such as his brother, his Holyian past, and his quest to become a Pokemon Master.
1. The Adventure Begins!

Austin's Adventures

Chapter 1

Intro: You all know the story of Ash Ketchum, but you have never seen or heard of Austin Hawk Larson. Austin was the other trainer who started his journey the same day as Ash. But here's the thing, Austin isn't a human he's a Holyian, a super powerful alien race that are light-years ahead of Earth. Austin is currently an orphan. This story is slightly AU.

Author's Notes: I don't own Pokemon. I only own Holyia and OCs.

Holyian Language is in English, only they spell, read, and speak it backwards.

{ } = Holyian translated into English

Characters & their ages:

Austin Larson: 10

Ash Ketchum: 10

Leaf Green: 10

Rose Green: 30

Gary Oak: 10

Professor Samuel Oak: 50

Chapter 1:

The Adventure Begins!

Austin's POV:

I'm a Holyian, an extra-terrestrial of the planet, Holyia. Holyians are similar to humans, except we have super strength and powers that are not capable for humans. On Holyia, there are 2 types of inhabitants, the Holyians and the Shadow Gladiators. The Shadow Gladiators are a humanoid species that can move like a shadow, change their form, and are pure evil. They attacked the Holyians in an attempt to take over the planet and then the universe. When the Shadow Gladiators attacked, they killed millions of Holyians. Only 50 families were able to escape and we used these strange portals, hidden from the Shadow Gladiators, each portal led to a different galaxy. My little brother, mother, father, and I arrived on an asteroid, called Ceres. Ceres was located in the Asteroid Belt, and from there we flew out ship to the planet, Earth. When we landed on Earth, we arrived outside of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. It was there that my parents built a house in the quiet, peaceful town. We had met the Ketchums the day after we built our home. My family and I learned about these creatures called Pokemon, which only existed on Earth. During our first year on Earth, we had managed to hatch and raise a baby Growlithe. When everything seemed to finally get back on track, it all fell apart.

Two years ago, my brother Chase turned evil and murdered my mother and father. His powers skyrocketed the day I turned 8, where he surpassed my own powers. He nearly killed me, but a great force came over me and helped me turn the tables. I had Chase right where I wanted him, until the force that came over me, disappeared. Chase took this opportunity and teleported to somewhere far away. Now I am alone, I'm 10 years old, ready to accomplish my goals in life, become a Pokemon Master and destroy Chase. I am Austin Hawk Larson, the only true Holyian left, destined to protect the planet, Earth.

(Austin's House) 5:59 am

Normal POV:

Austin was sleeping in his bed at his home. The sun was beginning to appear in the horizon, and a Dodrio stood on top of a roof and shouted its cry to the rising sun. Austin's alarm clock went off, which woke up the young Holyian who then got out of bed immediately and changed into his clothes

(Austin's House) 6:00 am

Austin's POV:

As I got up and got dressed, I was so excited about which Pokemon I would choose. My goal in life is to become a Pokemon Master and to take out Chase. But my parents wanted me to accomplish my original dream. I may be an orphan, but at least I am not alone. I have my friends Ash Ketchum, Leaf Green, and Gary Oak. Recently Ash and Gary have been arguing a lot, so much that Leaf and I would simply watch the hell that went on in front of us. Now today, we are all starting our Pokemon journeys. I was so excited, that I set my alarm clock to 6:00 am. Now I looked at myself in the mirror. I stood at 5'0, I had shaved my head the day before, in preparation for my journey, had green eyes, and I had two scars parallel to my left eye. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a Pokeball logo in the middle, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white socks, and a pair of white shoes with black shoelaces. Under my shirt and on my back was a green tattoo of a Holyian Hawk, whose wings reached to the end of my shoulders. On my left wrist was my red electronic watch. I was also wearing my most prized position, my family's Holyian ring. It was silver with the Holyian logo on it, and I placed it on my hand ring finger. With all my gear packed, I grabbed my golden colored backpack and walked down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As I was about to leave, Skylar came over to me. Skylar was a shiny Growlithe that had golden yellow fur instead of red fur. Skylar was my family's Growlithe. During our first year on planet Earth, we were all at our house, I was outside training with Dad, while Mom was taking care of my little brother, when suddenly the doorbell ringed. My mother answered the door and saw a red Pokemon egg with black stripes. My mom looked around and saw nobody around. She asked around town to see if it belonged to anyone, but no one claimed the egg, so my family took care of the egg. About a week after we found the egg, it hatched into a baby shiny Growlithe. We decided to name her Skylar because her eyes were as blue as the sky. My family never captured Skylar; we had her as a house pet. But after Chase killed mom and dad, Skylar just comes and goes.

I scratched Skylar on the head and she kicked her hind leg in joy of me scratching her head.

Austin: I'll miss you Skylar!

Skylar: Growl! Growlithe!

Skylar barked as she licked the side of my face. I opened the door and the both of us ran outside and Skylar ran off in the distance. I smiled at Skylar's hyper personality and I looked at my house knowing that it was where my whole adventure on Earth all began.

Normal POV:

Austin ran out the door of his house and sprinted all the way to Professor Oak's Laboratory. When he made it to the gate of the laboratory, he slowed down and opened the gate. He walked up the stairs and to the front door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

He knocked on the front door. Ten seconds later, Professor Oak arrived at the door and opened the door to find Austin Larson.

Prof. Oak: Oh Austin, good morning! I assume you're here to get your first Pokemon?

Austin: Yes, sir!

Prof. Oak: Well, come on in!

Austin: Thank you, sir!

Austin entered Professor Oak's home and followed him to the lab. When they entered the main lab, in the middle of the room was a round table with glass casing that had three Pokeballs on it.

Professor Oak walked over to the table and threw three Pokeballs into the air and in a flash of light; three different Pokemon appeared in front of Austin. The first one was Squirtle, the second one was Bulbasaur, and the third one was Charmander.

Prof. Oak: Since you are the first one to arrive you have the full selection of which Pokemon you want to pick! So which one is it going to be?

Austin's Thoughts: Well Squirtle is a water-type and it looks pretty energetic. But, Bulbasaur is a grass-type and looks pumped. Also, Charmander is a fire-type, looks healthy, and is very strong. They are all such great Pokemon, but who should I choose? I got it!

Austin: Professor, I've made my decision!

Prof. Oak: Excellent! So which one is it?

Austin: I choose Charmander!

Charmander: Charmander!

Charmander pumped his fist into the air. While Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked sad that they didn't get picked.

Austin picked up Charmander and held him up and then he said,

Austin: Hi Charmander, my name is Austin Hawk Larson! How would you like to be my partner?

Charmander: CHAR! CHAR!

Charmander nodded and jumped out of Austin's arms and hugged his leg. Austin smiled at this.

Prof. Oak: Alright! Just let me put these two back!

Austin: Wait! Can I talk to those two for a minute?

Prof. Oak: Sure!

Austin and Charmander walked over to the two starter Pokemon, and Austin knelt down.

Austin: Look Bulbasaur, Squirtle! I understand if you two are disappointed! But you two have to understand, later today you both will start your journeys later today!

Squirtle: SQUIRTLE!

Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR!

The two Pokemon cheered at hearing the news. Charmander walked over to the two Pokemon, and Charmander shook Squirtle's hand and Bulbasaur's vine.

Charmander: CharChar!

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Prof. Oak: Alright! Let's go, you two!

Professor Oak recalled the two Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and put them back on the table.

Prof. Oak: Now, for you!

Professor Oak walked back towards Austin, in the professor's right hand was a Pokeball and in his left is a Pokedex.

Prof. Oak: Well Austin, here is Charmander's Pokeball!

Austin: Thank you sir!

Austin grabbed the Pokeball from the professor and put it in his belt.

The professor then reached into his lab coat pocket, pulled out five Pokeballs, and handed them to Austin.

Prof. Oak: Here is your Pokeballs!

Austin: Thank you!

Austin said while putting the Pokeballs in his belt.

And finally, Professor Oak handed Austin a Pokedex.

Prof. Oak: And here is your Pokedex, it records data on Pokemon that you may encounter on your journey!

Austin: Cool!

Charmander: Charmander!

Austin turned around and looked at Charmander. Austin pointed the Pokedex's camera at Charmander and the screen turned on showing a picture of Charmander, and the Pokedex said,

Pokedex: Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places.

Austin: Cool! Thanks for everything Professor!

Prof. Oak: No problem! Now good luck on your Pokemon journey!

Austin: Thank you! Oh, and Professor?

Prof. Oak: Yes?

Austin: Could you please tell Ash, Leaf, and Gary that I wish them good luck on their journeys?

Prof. Oak: No problem!

Austin: Thanks again!

Charmander pumped his fist into the air and the two ran out the door.

Austin and Charmander ran out of the professor's laboratory, ran down the stairs, and out the gate. As soon as Austin and Charmander reached the bottom of the stairs, they slowed down and walked. Austin looked at his watch and it said 6:45 am.

Austin: Hey Charmander, before we head out I need to make two quick stops. Are you okay with that?

Charmander: Char!

Charmander smiled, giving Austin thumbs up. The two walked down the road until they reached a flower shop called, Green's Flower Shop.

Charmander looked at his trainer with a curious look on his face.

Charmander: Char?

Austin: I need to buy something here before we set off!

Both the trainer and his Pokemon walked into the store and saw a young beautiful woman, watering her flowers with her Vileplume.

The women was 30 years old, had long brown hair that went down to her lower back, emerald green eyes, was about 5'5, a D-cup breasts, nice bubble butt, was wearing a straw hat, tan shorts, a green blouse, and was wearing a red apron. That woman was Rosalinda Green, but she prefers to be called Rose. She was Leaf's mother and was single because her husband; Leaf's father, was abusive and she hit Rose and Leaf until about a year ago, Austin saw this and put an end to it, Austin told Leaf's father that he would stop this immediately, but he refused and pulled out his shotgun. He tried to shot Austin, but being a Holyian, he was able to take a shotgun shot to the head without a scratch on him and he had to kill him as he was going to shoot Leaf and Rose. Rose said that he was abusive for about a year, around the time Chase killed Austin's mom and dad. Austin stayed at the Green's home for about a month as that night was so traumatizing, that both of the girls were too afraid to stay alone. So Austin stayed with them for about a month. During that time, I was then that Leaf had fallen in love with Austin. Before she had a major crush on him, but when he saved her and her mother's lives, it was then that she fell in love with Austin. Rose had also taken a liking to the young man, after her husband was no longer an issue, she admired the fact Austin looked after the two like they were his little sisters, even though Rose was an adult. Rose wouldn't tell others, but she has a little crush on the young man even though he is 10.

Austin walked over to Rose, with Charmander following closely behind.

Austin: Hi Rose!

Rose turned around and saw the young Holyian with a Charmander hugging his leg.

Rose: Austin, it's so good to see you!

Rose walked over to Austin and gave him a big hug, smothering his head into her cleavage. Austin blushed at this and when she released him from the hug, his face was red from embarrassment.

Rose: So what are you doing up this early?

Austin: I'm up this early so I can get a good start on my Pokemon journey.

Rose: So what Pokemon did you choose?

Austin: Well he's right here.

Austin said as he pointed down at his leg and saw nothing there.

Austin: What in the… Oh there he is!

Austin pointed behind Rose and they both saw Charmander looking at Rose's Vileplume, in curiosity.

Rose: How cute! You choose a Charmander!

Austin: He seems determined and I like that in a Pokemon. That's why I chose Charmander.

Vileplume felt a little uncomfortable as the Lizard Pokemon was staring at Vileplume's face.

Vileplume: Vileplume Vile?

Austin: Charmander, stop making Vileplume uncomfortable!

Charmander suddenly realized what he was doing and repeatedly apologized to Vileplume. Vileplume quickly forgave Charmander, seeing how it was not intentional.

Austin: Sorry about that!

Rose: Oh it's fine, Austin!

Austin: So that's your Vileplume!

Austin pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Vileplume.

Pokedex: Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gloom. Vileplume flap their broad flower petals to scatter its poisonous pollen. The flapping sound is very loud.

Austin: Vileplume looks pretty harmless to me.

Rose: Remember, you can't judge a book by its cover!

Austin: That's true! Anyways the reason I came here this morning is so I can buy a bouquet of roses for my parents. If that is okay with you!

Rose: Oh sweetie, of course you can!

Austin walked up to the front counter with Charmander following close behind, while Rose and Vileplume went into the back to grab the bouquet of roses. The two came back up front with the roses and rose rang them up.

Rose: That will be $10!

Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

Austin: Here you go! And can I get another bouquet for Leaf?

Rose: Oh why of course!

Rose was thrilled to here of Austin giving her daughter a bouquet of roses. She quickly went to the back of the store and grabbed another bouquet and rushed back to the front counter and gave it to the young man.

Rose: Here you go, Austin!

Austin: Thank you very much!

Austin took the bouquet and then placed them on the counter and reached into his backpack and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, wrote down something on the piece of paper, and put it in the bouquet. Austin then handed the bouquet to Rose.

Austin: Rose, could you give this to Leaf for me?

Rose: Why of course!

Rose took them at placed them on the counter.

Austin: Well, I'll be seeing you later!

Rose watched the young Holyian walk out of the store and ran towards his house.

Rose, being curious, took the note out of the roses and read it,

'Dear Leaf,

I wish you and Bulbasaur, good luck on your journey and remember to give it all you got! I know you be a strong trainer when we see each other again. I know you be the best trainer you can be.

Sincerely, Austin'

Rose was a little confused on knowing that she would choose Bulbasaur, because Leaf only told her mom that she would choose Bulbasaur.

Rose: The boy must know her pretty well.

(1 mile from Austin's House) 6:45 am

Normal POV:

Austin and Charmander were walking to Austin's house, and Charmander was still a little confused on why they were heading over to his new trainer's home.

Charmander: Char?

Austin: We're heading to my house to drop these roses off, and hopefully you'll get to see a friend of mine.

Austin had a big smile on his face. Charmander could tell his trainer was excited, but then he saw his trainer's face frown.

Austin: Charmander, before we head to my house, there's something I need to tell you!

Charmander: Char Charmander?

Austin: Where we are going, is to my parents' graves. My parents, brother, and I are aliens called Holyians and we journeyed here to escape an evil alien race called the Shadow Gladiators. About two years ago, my brother became evil and killed two people. Those two people he killed are who we are going to see.

Charmander's eyes were wide in shock as to find out such horrible news from his new master. Austin and Charmander walked for about 5 minutes until they reached Austin's house. Austin's house had a white roof, blue walls, was two stories tall, and had a red dog house for Skylar. Austin and Charmander walked into the backyard. The backyard was full of luscious flowers, but these flowers had three blue triangular petals, a red stem, and had orange stigmas. Charmander was amazed at the beauty of these flowers and looked at his trainer, who was standing over on the other side of the yard. Austin knelt down next to two tombstones. Each tombstone had words written on them. The tombstone on the left said, 'Here Lies Jeffery John Larson, proud father, brother, husband, and son. 1969-2004'. the tombstone on the right said, 'Here Lies Kimberly Sue Larson, proud mother, sister, wife, and daughter. 1969-2004'. Austin's eyes watered up as he read the tombstones. Austin then placed the 6 roses on each tombstone. Charmander walked over to Austin as with the blue flower in his hand.

Austin: Charmander, what do you got there?

Charmander held up the flower.

Austin: Oh, that's a Gamma Flower!

Charmander: Char?

Austin took the flower from Charmander and broke off the stem.

Austin: This is a flower from my home world, named after a very important Holyian. The power of this flower is supposed to bring great fortune for those who eat the stem.

Austin handed the stem to Charmander, who gladly grabbed the stem and ate it. Charmander chewed it for a few seconds and then swallowed. Charmander shivered at the taste of this and then looked angrily at his trainer, who was laughing.

Austin: I said it would bring great fortune, I didn't say it would taste good.

Charmander: Char!

Skylar: GROWL!

Austin and Charmander turned around and saw Skylar who ran towards Austin and tackled him to the ground. Skylar licked his face and Austin was laughing with joy.

Austin: Hahaha, okay Skylar settle down!

Skylar got off of Austin and then ran over to Charmander and sniffed him curiously. Charmander stayed still as the Puppy Pokemon sniffed him. Skylar then licked Charmander's face.

Skylar: Growl!

Charmander: Char Charmander!

Austin: See! You two are getting along fine.

Charmander: Charmander?

Charmander walked over to the graves and asked who's they were.

Austin: Charmander, these graves belong to my parents. These two are the people that were killed by Chase.

Charmander: Charmander!

Charmander and Skylar bowed their heads in respect to Austin's parents.

Austin: Mom, Dad? This is my Pokemon, Charmander! He and I are going to make you guys proud.

As Austin continued, tears rolled down his cheeks.

Austin: I promise you guys that I will become the world's strongest Pokemon trainer the world has ever known. I miss you guys! I just wish you two were still alive.

At this point, Austin was now balling.

Austin: I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you! I promise you that I won't let Chase get away with this. I love you guys!

Austin then got up and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Austin: Charmander, it's time to go!

Charmander: Charmander!

Austin: Guard the house while I'm gone, Skylar!

Skylar: Growlithe!

Austin walked out of his backyard and got back on the road with Charmander. Skylar howled, cheering for his friend's safe return.

(Outside of Oak's Laboratory) 7:00 am

Normal POV:

A 10 year old girl was walking up the stair to Professor Oak's front door. This girl was 5'0, had long brown hair that went down to her lower back, brown eyes, B-cup breasts, was wearing a black sports bra with a sky blue halter top over it, a red skirt that went to her upper thighs, sky blue socks, white slip-on shoes with a red stripe on each shoe, a sling bag, and a white hat with a red stripe around the hat with a half red Pokeball logo on it. This girl was Leaf Green, pumped and ready to start her journey. Leaf ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Ten seconds later, Professor Oak opened the door and saw the energetic girl.

Leaf: Good morning, Professor!

Prof. Oak: Leaf, good to see you!

Leaf: Good to see you too! I'm ready to start my Pokemon journey!

Prof. Oak: That's great! Let's go to my lab and you can choose your Pokemon!

Leaf: Sure!

The two went up to his lab where they stepped up to a table with two Pokeballs on it and this made Leaf curious, as to who was the first trainer who got here.

Leaf: Um, Professor?

Prof. Oak: Yes dear?

Leaf: Who was the trainer who came here before me?

Prof. Oak: The trainer before you was your friend, Austin Larson!

Leaf blushed upon hearing his name. Leaf had it bad for Austin and when I mean bad I mean really bad. Leaf had a crush on Austin the day she met him, but after he saved both her and her mother's lives, she fell in love with him. Leaf was hoping that she could confess her feelings to the young man while Austin was staying at her home for a month, but she couldn't build up the courage.

Prof. Oak: So Leaf ready to choose your Pokemon?

Leaf snapped out of her trance and refocused on the Professor.

Leaf: Sure am!

Prof. Oak: Well, here they are!

The Professor threw the two Pokeballs into the air; they opened, and in a flash of light Squirtle and Bulbasaur appeared.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt!

Leaf: Oh my god! They're so cute!

Prof. Oak: So Leaf, which Pokemon would you like to start your journey with?

Leaf thought about this for a moment and then decided.

Leaf: I choose Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: BULBA!

The Grass Type starter cheered in excitement and joy. Bulbasaur jumped into Leaf's arms and nuzzled its head against Leaf's chest.

Leaf: You're just so adorable!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon was sad that this was the second trainer who didn't want him.

Professor Oak simply picked up Squirtle and patted his head.

Prof. Oak: It's okay Squirtle! The next trainer will be thrilled to have you as their first Pokemon!

Squirtle: Squirt!

Professor Oak returned Squirtle to his Pokeball and placed it back on the table. Oak walked over to Leaf and handed her six Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

Prof. Oak: Well Leaf, here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex! And good luck on your journey!

Leaf: Thank you, Professor!

Leaf took the Pokedex and Pokeballs from the Professor and put them in her bag.

Leaf: Thanks again!

Leaf said as she and Bulbasaur ran out of the lab and towards her mother's store.

(City Limits of Pallet Town) 7:05 am

Normal POV:

Austin and Charmander were walking up the trail leading towards Route 1 and then they reached a sign that said, "You are now leaving, Pallet Town". Austin and Charmander looked at each other then looked back at their hometown.

Austin: Charmander, ready to start our journey?

Charmander: Charmander!

The Lizard Pokemon said, giving Austin two thumbs up. Austin smiled at this and turned around and saw a wide open field with a large hill at the end of the horizon.

Austin: Good, I'll race you to the top of that hill over there!

Charmander: Mander!

Charmander yelled as he got a decent head start ahead of Austin, who was shocked at the speed of his Pokemon.

Austin: Ha ha! Hey no fair!

Austin said as he sprinted after his Pokemon.

(Green's Flower Shop) 7:30 am

Normal POV:

Leaf ran into her mother's flower shop in total excitement.

Leaf: Hey, Mom? I'm here!

Rose came out from the back of the store to see her daughter all giddy.

Rose: Morning Leaf! Did you get your Pokemon yet?

Leaf: I sure did! Here I'll show you!

Leaf grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball from her bag and tossed the Pokeball into the air. The ball opened, and in a flash, Bulbasaur came out of the ball.

Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur!

Rose: Oh my goodness! It's so cute!

Leaf: Thanks mom!

Rose: So are you ready for your journey?

Leaf: I'm sure am! Were you able to get the Potions that I needed?

Rose: I sure did. Here you go!

Rose gave the Potions to Leaf, who then put them in her bag.

Leaf: Well, I'll see you in about 9 months!

Leaf said, as she hugged her mom and was about to run out of the store, until…

Rose: WAIT!

Leaf turned around and saw that her mother was holding something behind her back.

Leaf: What's up mom?

Rose: Austin came by earlier and told me to give you these.

Rose said as she pulled out the bouquet of roses that Austin bought for Leaf. Leaf was blushing madly at this and was so thrilled. She then walked over to her mother and grabbed the roses from her mother.

Leaf: He really bought these for me?

Rose: He sure did and he wrote a letter for you also.

Leaf: Really?

Leaf's blushed reddened even more as she found the card Austin wrote for her. Leaf opened it and read it,

'Dear Leaf,

I wish you and Bulbasaur, good luck on your journey and remember to give it all you got! I know you be a strong trainer when we see each other again. I know you be the best trainer you can be.

Sincerely, Austin'

Leaf nearly fainted upon ready this letter, due to the fact all of the blood went to her head.

Leaf: Austin is just the sweetest ever!

Rose: He sure is!

Both mother and daughter blushed at the thought of the young Larson. Rose and Leaf shocked themselves out of their trances.

Leaf: Wait, how did he know that I would choose Bulbasaur?

Rose: I don't know I guess you have to find out from Austin himself.

Leaf: And I'll do exactly that! Bye Mom!

Leaf said as she kissed her mother's cheek and then ran out of the store with the bouquet in her hands and Bulbasaur following its trainer.

Rose: Good luck, honey!

Rose's Thoughts: I wonder how much she'll grow up the next time I'll see her.

(Southern Route 1) 7:35 am

Normal POV:

Austin had finally caught up with Charmander, but Charmander had already reached the top of the hill. Austin and Charmander were laughing when Austin was tackled to the ground by Charmander.

Charmander: Char Char Char Char Char Char!

Austin: Ah ha ha ha ha! Hey Charmander let's have breakfast here!

Charmander: Char Char!

Austin set up breakfast for the two of them. Austin pulled out a container with a Fire Type logo on it for Charmander and Austin pulled out a bagel for himself. While the two ate, Austin pulled out a book from Holyian called, "Aiyloh fo Sdnegel" {Legends of Holyia}. This was a book from Austin's home world that he was able to take with him when he escaped. Austin was reading about the story of six legendary warriors who defeated the Shadow Gladiators, each warrior alone, couldn't defeat the Shadow Gladiators, but with the warriors together, they were able to take back the planet from the Gladiators. The story inspired Austin on how banning together can bring down a giant power. Austin was happy at reading a story with a happy ending. But as his life and his friend's lives weren't going as well either, Austin's an orphan, Leaf's dad was abusive, Gary has been a bit of a prick lately, and Ash's dad has disappeared. Austin's thoughts and Charmander's meal were then interrupted by a flock of Pokemon.

Flock of Pidgey: Coocoo! Coocoo!

Austin and Charmander looked up and saw the flock of Pidgey fly over them.

Austin: Cool it's a flock of Pidgey!

Austin said as he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed the camera at the Pidgey and a picture of Pidgey appeared on the Pokedex screen.

Pokedex: Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey are usually very docile. If attacked, Pidgey will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.

Austin: That's pretty cool! So what do you say Charmander, want to help me catch one?

Charmander: CHAR!

Charmander yelled in excitement, ready to finally fight.

Austin: Alright then, let's go!

Austin quickly grabbed his book and put it in his backpack, while Charmander quickly grabbed his food container, put the top of the container back on, and tossed the food to Austin, who easily caught it and put it in his bag.

Austin: The flock is heading north, so it's already on our way to Viridian City. Charmander hop on!

Charmander hopped onto Austin shoulder and Austin used his Holyian powers to sprint with super speed. When the flock of Pidgey was in sight, Austin had to slow down back to regular speed, so he wouldn't scare the flock off.

(Professor Oak's Lab) 7:50 am

Normal POV:

Prof. Oak: So Gary, ready to start your journey?

Gary: Sure am, Gramps!

Prof. Oak: Well the only Pokemon left is Squirtle.

Squirtle was standing alongside the professor, hoping that this trainer would choose him as his Pokemon.

Gary: And that's exactly the one I wanted.

Squirtle: SQUIRTLE!

Prof. Oak: Well, here you go!

Professor Oak handed Gary Squirtle's Pokeball and Squirtle jumped into his Pokeball.

Prof. Oak: Here are is your Pokedex and Pokeballs.

Gary: Thanks Grandpa!

Gary and Samuel hugged each other and then Gary left to start his journey.

(Route 1) 7:55 am

Normal POV:

Austin and Charmander were currently hiding behind a bush as they followed the flock of Pidgey to where they landed. The Pidgey landed right alongside a river as it seemed they were getting a drink of water and as well as some berries for food. As both trainer and Pokemon watched, Austin was giving Charmander instructions.

Austin: Alright Charmander here's the plan! Look for the straggler of the flock!

Charmander: Char?

Austin: You know, the odd man out or in this case, odd Pidgey out.

Charmander: Char!

Charmander now understood what Austin meant. Charmander and Austin carefully observed the flock. Austin saw nothing except regular Pidgey, but Charmander found the straggler of the flock. This Pidgey was a bit smaller than the others, looked a bit skinny, and was struggling to get some of the food.

Charmander: CharmanderChar!

Charmander got Austin's attention and pointed out the straggler.

Austin: Hey, good job Charmander!

Charmander: Mander!

Austin rubbed Charmander's head and then pointed the Pokedex at Charmander.

Pokedex: Charmander's moves are Scratch, Growl, and Ember.

Austin: That's a pretty good set of moves. You ready to battle, Charmander?

Charmander: Charmander Char!

Austin and Charmander then jumped out of the bush and stood in front of the flock. Most of the Pidgey flew off in fright, except for the straggler. The Tiny Bird Pokemon looked at the two, scared as hell. Pidgey then reacted by using Gust. Pidgey flapped its wings causing a strong gust of wind, pushing back Austin and Charmander about 5 feet. Charmander fell, but immediately got back up.

Austin: Oh, this is going to be fun!

(Near Austin's House) 9:00 am

Normal POV:

Ash was walking along a road, wearing rubber gloves, and dragging his Pikachu by a rope.

Ash: Come on, Pikachu! Quit putting on the breaks!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

The electric rodent was irritated that he had to be dragged around by a human. Ash was getting irritated with Pikachu as well. But suddenly his train of thought was interrupted when he saw his friend's house.

Ash: Austin I hope you are having more fun than I am right now, you Holyian bastard.

Ash and Austin were the closest of friends and were so close, that Ash was the only one that Austin told, that he and his family were Holyians and the whole Holyia tragedy. Austin and Ash meet when they were both 5 and the two quickly became best friends. Ash understood what it was like to lose a parent, even though his father just disappeared. Austin kept Ash up to date on what was happening with the whole "Chase situation" and was happy he could help his friend.

Ash: I hope that you will find that brother of yours and teach him a lesson.

(Northern Route 1) 9:05 am

Normal POV:

Austin: Charmander, use Scratch!

Charmander leaped towards Pidgey at amazing speed and scratched Pidgey's face.

Pidgey: Coo!

The wild Pidgey cried in pain, but toughed it out and used Sand-Attack by kicking up sand into Charmander's eyes.

Charmander: Char!

Charmander was rubbing its eyes in an attempt to get the sand out.

Austin: Ember!

Charmander opened its mouth and launched out small flames towards Pidgey. But due to the sand in Charmander's eyes, its aim was a bit off and went to the right of Pidgey. Pidgey then flew towards Charmander and used Gust. Charmander flew into the air and then fell on the ground.

Austin: Charmander! Are you okay?

Charmander slowly got back up and dusted itself off. Charmander then got a determined look in its eye that Austin was happy for.

Austin: That's the spirit! Hey Charmander, ready to give it another shot?

Charmander: CHAR!

Pidgey: CooCoo!

Pidgey used Gust again, and sent Charmander flying into a rock, which smashed on impact.

Austin: Charmander, No!

Charmander got up from the rubble and dusted itself off. Charmander was covered in scratches and bruises. Charmander screamed in pure determination. Pidgey then flinched in fear as Charmander roared in rage and anger.

Austin: Alright! Charmander, give it all you got and use Scratch back to back!

Charmander ran towards Pidgey and swung its claws at Pidgey multiple times.

Pidgey took each hit, blow after blow, and still was able to stand.

Charmander: Char! Char! Charmander!

Austin: Charmander, now use Ember!

Charmander: CharMANDER!

Charmander launched hundreds of small flames at Pidgey who took the hit head on. Pidgey then fell to the ground. Pidgey was struggling to get up and Austin saw his opportunity.

Austin: Good job, Charmander! I'll take it from here!

Charmander stepped back and then Austin pulled out a shrunken Pokeball and enlarged it.

Austin: Pidgey, you're mine! Go Pokeball!

Austin chucked his Pokeball at Pidgey; the ball hit Pidgey, opened up, and sucked in the Tiny Bird with a red energy. The ball closed and started to shake once, twice, three times, this whole situation made both Austin and Charmander nervous as to what the outcome would be. The ball shook for the fourth time and the button turned red.

Austin: Alright!

Charmander: Char!

Austin and Charmander ran over to the Pokeball and the young trainer picked it up.

Austin: I just caught a Pidgey!

Austin and Charmander high fived each other in celebration, but after Austin made contact with Charmander, Charmander fell to the ground from exhaustion.

Austin: Oh no, Charmander!

Austin picked up Charmander and noticed that he was extremely tired from the battle. Austin then carefully laid Charmander down so Austin could get some first aid supplies from his backpack.

Austin: It's going to be okay Charmander, I'll help you!

Austin dug into his back and pulled out a Potion and sprayed it on Charmander's wounds.

Charmander: Charmander!

Charmander hissed at Austin as the Potion stung a bit. Austin then wrapped Charmander's bad bruises with bandages. Charmander just had bandages wrapped around its forehead and left arm.

Austin: There we go! Feel better?

Charmander: Char!

Austin: Alright now let's check on Pidgey.

Austin tossed Pidgey's Pokeball into the air and out came the Tiny Bird Pokemon.

Pidgey: CooCoo!

Pidgey was covered in burnt marks and scratches from the fight with Charmander.

Pidgey: Coo?

Austin: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Austin Hawk Larson and this is my Pokemon, Charmander.

Charmander: Char!

Charmander and Pidgey greeted each other while Austin nursed Pidgey's burns and scratches. Pidgey was wrapped around its left wing.

Austin: Ready to go guys?

Charmander: Char!

Pidgey: Coo!

Pidgey hopped onto Austin's left shoulder while Charmander hopped on Austin's right shoulder.

Austin: Alright! Next stop, Viridian City!

Austin walked down the dirt path heading towards Viridian City, knowing that this amazing adventure has only begun.

End of Chapter

Well the journey has just begun and who knows what else is yet to come. More of Austin's past, personality, and power will be revealed as the story continues.

Please read and review!


	2. Welcome Back to Viridian City!

Austin's Adventures

Chapter 2

Intro: You all know the story of Ash Ketchum, but you have never seen or heard of Austin Hawk Larson. Austin was the other trainer who started his journey the same day as Ash. But here's the thing, Austin isn't a human he's a Holyian, a super powerful alien race that are light-years ahead of Earth. Austin is currently an orphan. This story is slightly AU.

Author's Notes: I don't own Pokemon. I only own Holyia and OCs.

Holyian Language is in English, only they spell, read, and speak it backwards.

{ } = Holyian translated into English

Characters & their ages:

Austin Larson: 10

Isaac: 5

Marco Rodriguez: 22

Chapter 2

Welcome Back to Viridian City!

(Outskirts of Viridian City) 10:00 am

Normal POV:

Austin has just begun his Pokemon journey earlier this morning. He chose Charmander as his starter and had just caught a Pidgey. Now Austin is heading towards Viridian City, on his way to Pewter City.

Austin was currently running down Route 1, heading towards Viridian City with his very first Pokemon Charmander, and his recently caught Pidgey. They were running down the trail trying not to be caught in the storm.

Austin: Come on guys! We're almost there!

Charmander: Char!

Pidgey: Coo!

The three ran for about a mile, until they saw a giant hill in front of them. Austin pulled out his map, checking to see if he was heading the correct way. Pidgey and Charmander looked at the map, by looking over Austin's shoulders.

Austin: According to this, Viridian City is just beyond this hill! Let's go!

The three ran up the hill and about a minute later, they reached the top and looked below and saw the outskirts of Viridian City.

Austin: We're here!

**********Pokemon Theme**********

"(Guitar Plays)"

Show Planet Earth in space, zooms out turning into a green pupil of an eye, which zoomed out even more, showing Austin standing on a cliff.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was!"

Austin's Charmander is battling a wild Mankey, who used Low Kick on Charmander.

"To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause!"

Austin catches a wild Weedle. Austin, Pikachu, and Charmander jump in the air cheering.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!"

Austin was running across an open field with Charmander, Pidgey, Mankey, Pikachu, and Beedrill.

"Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside!"

Charmander uses Ember, covering everything.

"Pokemon! Gotta Catch Em', it's you and me!"

Austin smiled giving a thumbs up. Leaf jumped onto Austin's back smiling, while Isaac appeared on the right of Austin, smiling.

"I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!"

Austin is battling Chase, who were both punching and kicking. Austin then punches Chase in the face, making him fall towards the ground.

"Pokemon! Gotta Catch Em'! Our hearts are true! Our courage will pull us through!"

Austin is battling Ash. Austin's Charmander is using Ember, while Ash's Pikachu is using Thundershock.

"You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta Catch Em' All! Gotta Catch Em' All! Pokemon!"

Austin catches a Pokeball in his hand. Charmander jumped onto Austin's head. The two smiled, looking towards the horizon.

*****End of Pokemon Theme*****

(Outskirts of Viridian City) 10:05 am

Normal POV:

Austin is currently walking down a street that enters Viridian City. Austin had returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He wanted to get them to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible as they were injured from the battle against each other. Austin remembered coming to this city 2 years ago, while trying to hunt down Chase after he killed Austin's parents. But coming to this city, Austin also met a young orphan named Isaac.

***********Flashback***********

(Viridian City) 2 years ago

Normal POV:

Austin was hopping from building to building, searching for Chase after he escaped. Austin knew that after his battle with Chase, he was too injured to travel any further than Viridian City. Austin has been pursuing his brother for about 3 days.

Austin: Where the hell is he?

Suddenly police sirens went off and caught Austin's attention. Austin looked at the city below and saw four police cars speeding down the street.

Austin: Maybe following this will lead me to him.

Austin leapt from building to building, following the police cars. Austin finally arrived at the scene and saw a bank robbery in progress. Several officers were already at the crime scene and they had their Growlithe also. From Austin's view he also saw two gunman, shooting from two different windows. Both of the gunmen were shooting with AK-47.

Austin: Damn it! This looks bad.

Austin looked around and saw that nobody was looking, so he hopped off the building and into a nearly alleyway. Austin then ran up to the scene and ran past the police line.

Police: Hey kid, stop!

Gunman 1: Shoot him!

Both gunmen shot there AK-47s at Austin. Austin ran so fast, the bullets kept hitting the ground behind him. Austin then ran through the glass door, like it was a sheet of paper. Austin then assessed the situation. There was three robbers with .22 automatic pistols. The first robber was holding two bags of money and pointed his pistol at a male banker teller. The second robber pointed his gun at a 3 year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, was about 3'1, and had slightly tanned skin. He wore a worn out yellow sweatshirt, torn up jeans, and a pair of old white sneakers. The third robber had his pistol pointed at another bank teller, who was opening a bank's vault.

Robber 3: What the hell?!

Robber 1: Who let this little bastard in here?

Austin brushed off the glass from his clothes and responded.

Austin: I let myself in here. Looked like the local law enforcement could use some assistance. So I thought I might drop in.

Robber 2: So they sent in a freakin' 6 year-old to stop us?

Austin: First of all, I'm 8 years-old! Second, I came here on my own terms. Now let them go!

The second robber pointed his pistol away from the 3 year-old and pointed it at Austin.

Robber 2: Oh really? And you think you can stop us?

Austin: I'm not afraid!

The first robber turned around and pointed his pistol at Austin.

Robber 1: Well see!

BANG!

The robber fired his pistol at Austin. Austin then caught the bullet, with his thumb and pointer finger. The robber was so scared that he dropped his pistol.

3 year-old: Cool!

Austin: What was that you were saying?

Robber 2: What the fu...

Austin leapt forward, towards the second robber and punched him so hard that he was sent through the bank's wall.

Austin then spun around and shot energy blasts from his hands at the two gunmen.

Gunman 1: OH SHI...

BOOM!

The gunmen were sent flying out of the bank as well.

Austin turned back around and saw that the first and third robber were trying to run out of the bank.

3 year-old: The bad guys are getting away.

Austin: Hey kid, get down!

The boy dropped onto the ground and then Austin shot an energy blast at the two robbers. The last hit them and sent them flying out of the bank and literally right next to the police officers.

Austin: Such a nuisance!

After the robbers were put into the police cars, the police asked Austin questions about the robbery. Austin answered them and then went to the ambulance where the blonde boy was at, as they were checking him to see if he was okay.

Austin: Hey kid, how are you doing?

3 year-old: I'm fine just a few bruises. Thanks for the help!

Austin: Not a problem... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.

Isaac: My name is Isaac! And your's?

Austin: My name is Austin Hawk Larson! Your a really tough kid aren't you?

Isaac: Being raised without parents can do that to a kid of my age.

Austin: You're an orphan?

Isaac: Since I was a baby! I was raised at the orphanage here in Viridian City.

Isaac took Austin to the orphanage, where he was welcomed with open arms. Austin spent 3 months there to look in the city for Chase. It was there where he became great friends with Isaac.

***** End of Flashback*****

(Viridian City) 10:15 am

Normal POV:

Austin was walking down the street in Viridian City trying to find the Pokemon Center. Charmander and Pidgey were both injured from their battle and getting them to the Pokemon Center was his first priority. Austin pulled out the map that Jason Green had given him before Austin left for his journey.

Jason Green was Leaf's 12 year-old brother who started his journey 2 years ago. He had short brown hair, green eyes, was 5'5, and a decent tan. He was Austin's idol when it came to Pokemon. He choose a Bulbasaur to start his journey and his goal is to be the world's greatest Grass-type Pokemon Trainer. In the first Pokemon League Jason competed in, he placed 1st and got a chance to battle the Elite Four. He was able to beat Prima, but lost to Bruno after only beating his Onix, Machamp, and Hitmonchan. Leaf, Ash, Gary, and Austin were very proud of him as he was a huge step closer to his dream, but Jason wasn't pleased with his results. He said that he could have done better and was disappointed in himself. Recently he had disappeared, saying that he needed some to do some special training. He gave Austin the map he used on his journey as a gift for keeping his mother and sister safe. Jason Green was like a brother to Austin and was more of one than Austin's actual brother.

Austin walked down the street for about 5 minutes, until he saw a large building with a red roof and a sign that said, "Viridian City Pokemon Center".

Austin: Finally made it!

Austin ran into the Pokemon Center and was amazed of how big it was on the inside. There was a painting of the three legendary birds; Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres, and the painting also included an Arcanine. There were video phones on the side of the room and there was tables on the other side of the room. There was also a large counter in the back of the rooming behind it was a lady with pink hair loops, who also wore a nurse's uniform. Austin walked over to the counter and approached the young lady.

Austin: Excuse me, miss! Is this where I go to heal my Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Why yes it is! I'm Nurse Joy and this is where Pokemon trainers go to heal their Pokemon.

Austin pulled out Charmander's and Pidgey's Pokeballs and placed them onto counter.

Austin: Can you please heal my Pokemon for me?

Nurse Joy: Why of course! What a nice boy!

Austin: Thank you very much!

Austin gave her his Pokeballs, with a happy grin on his face.

Nurse Joy: Your Pokemon should be fully healed at noon.

Austin: Thank you!

Austin walked out of the Pokemon Center and went to go to the market.

Nurse Joy: Don't get to see nice kids like that, very often.

(Viridian Marketplace) 10:45 am

Normal POV:

A 5 year-old boy with short blonde hair, about 3'7, blue eyes, was wearing a white-hooded sweatshirt, tan jean shorts, and brown sandles was walked down the Viridian Marketplace. That boy is Isaac, the same Isaac from 2 years ago.

Isaac: Man, ever since that darn gas company went under, the prices of everything have gone up.

Isaac walked down the street in search of some food. Isaac's orphanage is one where you get a large room, $30 dollars a month for food, water, etc. (Just to let you know, 100 Pokedollars equals $1.00.)

Isaac used to come to this marketplace with Austin back when he lived in Viridian City. but ever since he went back to Pallet Town, it hasn't been the same.

Isaac walked up to Marco's Grocery Booth. Marco Rodriguez was a young man, about 5'11, had tan skin, short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a 5 o'clock shadow. Marco was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Austin and Isaac met Marco during the first week Austin stayed in Viridian City. Marco always gave the boys a discount for the food they buy, as he grew up on the streets as well.

Isaac: Hey Marco, how's your day goin'?

Marco: Eh, same as always! So what can I help you with today?

Isaac: Can I get a basket of fruit?

Marco: Sure that will be $10!

Isaac: 10 DOLLARS?!

Marco: I'm sorry Isaac, I can't lower the price any more than that! With that gas company going under, everything has gone up.

Isaac: That's a third of my food money for the month.

Suddenly a boy with a shaved head, green eyes, was wearing a red t-shirt with a Pokeball logo in the middle, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white socks, wore a silver ring, and a pair of white sneakers, came behind Isaac and placed $10 onto the counter.

?: This one is on me, Tinker Boy!

Isaac: Tinker Boy, but...

Isaac turned around and saw the boy behind him. The boy gave Isaac a toothy grin. Then, Isaac and Marco's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Isaac: Austin?!

Austin: Long time no see, Isaac! And it's good to you again, Marco!

Isaac and Marco we amazed my the changes that Austin went through since they last saw him.

Isaac began to tear up in tears of joy. Isaac then leapt into Austin's arms.

Isaac: Austin I can't b-believe that you came back! I missed you!

Austin patted Isaac on the back to comfort him.

Austin: Hey there's no need to cry.

Marco: It's so good to see you Austin!

Austin: Good to see you too, Marco!

Isaac: So why are you back in Viridian City?

Austin: I'm on my way to Pewter City, to get my first gym badge.

Marco: So you finally became a Pokemon Trainer?

Austin: Yep, started my journey this morning!

Isaac: So where are your Pokemon?

Austin: There currently at the Pokemon Center.

Marco: Here's your fruit, Isaac!

Isaac grabbed the basket happily from Marco.

Austin: Hey why don't we take this conversation over to the Pokemon Center?

Marco: Sure thing! Do boys mind helping me close up the shop? My box boy quit last week, so it takes longer to close and open shop.

Austin & Isaac: Sure thing!

Austin and Isaac jumped over the counter and went in back to help. Marco smiled at this as his friend had came back.

(Viridian City Pokemon Center) 11:55 am

Normal POV:

After Austin and Isaac helped Marco close his shop, they went to the Pokemon Center to catch up from the time they spent apart. Isaac began to improve on his inventions. The reason Austin calls Isaac, "Tinker Boy" is because Isaac has a knack for building inventions. Business for Marco had gone up now that he was able to get a spot in the most popular street in the Viridian Marketplace. Austin was glad to hear that even in his absence, that his friends were still able to be safe. Austin was able to tell Isaac and Marco about what happened in the past year and a half, from killing Leaf and Jason's abusive father to when he caught Pidgey. They all laughed about the good times they used to have and were glad to be back together.

Marco: I still can't get over how much you've grown in the past year and a half, Austin.

Austin: Well I'm not that tall!

Isaac: Hey Marco, I've grown too!

Marco patted Isaac on the head and said,

Marco: I know, but I've seen you on a daily basis. Neither of us have seen Austin in a while.

Austin: A lot can happen in a year and a half.

Nurse Joy (on speaker): Austin Larson, your Pokemon are fully healed!

Austin: Alright!

Austin got up from his seat ad went to the counter. Nurse Joy walked up holding a tray that can hold six Pokeballs, two of which were being used.

Nurse Joy: Thanks for waiting! Here are your Pokemon!

Austin grabbed Pidgey's and Charmander's Pokeballs off of the tray.

Austin: Thank you very much!

Austin then walked back over to the table, and saw that Isaac and Marco got up from their chairs.

Marco: It's been fun Austin, but I have to get back to my shop.

Austin: Sure thing man!

Austin and Marco hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

Marco: See you later, Austin! And good luck on your journey!

Austin: Thanks Marco!

Isaac: Bye Marco, see you tomorrow!

Marco waved at the boys and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Isaac: Well, I guess I should head back too.

Austin: I'll walk you there!

Isaac: Cool! But can I see your Pokemon first?

Austin: Sure!

Austin and Isaac walked outside of the Pokemon Center. Austin then grabbed his Pokeballs and threw them into the air.

Austin: Charmander! Pidgey! Come on out guys!

The Pokeballs opened and out came the Lizard and Tiny Bird Pokemon.

Charmander: Char char!

Pidgey: Coo coo!

The two Pokemon said as they stretched out.

Isaac: Wow, so cool! You even caught your first Pokemon today! That's awesome!

Austin: Well to me, I feel like I made two more friends isn't that right guys?

Charmander: Charmander!

Pidgey: Coo!

Isaac: I wish I could be a Pokemon trainer too!

Isaac had a disappointed look in his eyes, but Austin then ruffled his hair.

Austin: Don't worry Tinker Boy, all you'll have to do is wait a few years.

Isaac: And when that day comes I'll be ready!

Austin and Isaac both smiled at that.

Austin: That's the spirit! Now let's head to the orphanage!

10 minutes had passed, as the two boys were still heading back to the orphanage. Charmander was sitting on Austin's head, while Pidgey was sitting on Isaac's. As they were walking down the street they noticed a run down building. Austin's eyes widened as he realized what that building was.

***********Flashback***********

(Viridian City) 2 years ago

Normal POV:

Austin was running into an abandoned building where he had corned Chase into. As soon as Austin entered the building, he was kicked in the face by Chase. Austin flew into the wall and was bleeding from the kick to his face.

Chase: It seems that you've gotten soft, brother!

Austin looked in front of him and saw his evil little brother; Chase Robert Larson. Chase was 3'1, had long brown hair that went down to his neck, had blue eyes, a birthmark between his eyes, white skin with a tan, wore a torn up white t-shirt, torn up blue jeans, and old white sneakers. Also, Chase had a yellow tattoo of a Holyian Snake on his back. The head of the snake is on the bottom of his left shoulder blade, its neck curved down to his upper back, the snake is coiled 3 times, and then its tail comes back up to the first coil.

Austin: I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!

Chase: I'll tell you what, you give me the ring and I'll make your death quick and painless!

Austin clenched his right hand, which had the ring on it. The ring is not only a family heirloom, but it also amplifies the holder's power. One of the reasons Chase killed his and Austin's parents, is because due to his lust for power, he tortured his parent to give him the ring, but they didn't give in to his demands.

Austin: I'm not gonna give in into your demands!

Chase then rushing towards Austin, clenching his fist for a powerful punch. Austin then stood up and crossed his arms in a defensive position. Chase punched Austin, who was able to defend against the shot. Austin then twisted his arms, grabbing Chase's hand, then slammed it against his knee, breaking it instantly.

Chase: AHHH!

Austin then kicked Chase in the stomach and sent his flying backwards onto the floor.

Chase: Son of a bitch!

Chase leapt into the air and disappeared instantly. Chase then reappeared behind Austin and chopped the back of his neck. That single blow paralyzed Austin for a short time.

Chase: Not so strong now are you?

Chase then launched a number of brutal blows to Austin's body. Austin then shot an energy blast from his hand and hit Chase's broken hand.

Chase: FUCK!

Chase flew backwards from the blast and Austin appeared behind him. Austin put one hand on Chase's back and charged up all his energy into his hand.

Austin: Neeshiraaa!

Austin launched a beam of yellow energy at Chase's back. Chase was sent flying into the wall and causing a small explosion.

The fight had continued for about an hour, neither of the Larson brothers were giving in. In the end, Chase used an energy blade to stab Austin in the stomach. Chase said that this was just a warm up and the real fight would begin soon. Chase then disappeared and Isaac arrived at the scene, along with the paramedics.

Austin was sent to the Viridian City Hospital, where Ash and Delia Ketchum arrived to see him. Austin then decided to head back to Pallet Town as Chase was gone. Austin stayed in the hospital for about 2 weeks and the Ketchums took Austin back home.

***** End of Flashback*****

(Viridian City) 1:00 pm

Normal POV:

Austin and Isaac finally arrived to the orphanage where Isaac lives. It was a white building with several windows, was 4 stories high, and had a playground in the backyard. Austin smiled at the memories he had of this place.

Austin: Well, here we are!

Isaac: Yea.

Isaac sighed with disappointment in his voice. Austin then got on his knee to face him.

Austin: Hey there is no need to be sad! I'll be back in no time!

Isaac began to cry about losing a person, who was a father to him.

Isaac: I-it's just, I wanted to come with you.

Austin: I know, but this is a trainer's journey and you need to stay here where it's safer.

Isaac: O-okay!

Austin then hugged his friend and he hugged back.

Austin: Remember that you'll always be my friend!

Isaac: Okay!

Charmander: Char!

Pidgey: Coo!

Austin's Pokemon cheered Isaac up, with the cheery looks on there faces.

Isaac: Okay!

Isaac walked into the building and closed the door. Austin and his Pokemon then walked down the street, until they heard a sound behind them. They turned around and saw Isaac waving at them, from his window.

Isaac: Bye Austin! I'll see you soon!

Austin, Charmander, and Pidgey waved back at the young child.

Austin: Stay safe, Isaac!

(Outskirts of Viridian City) 1:30 pm

Normal POV:

Austin was walking with Charmander walking on his left and Pidgey flying on his right.

Austin: Hey what's that?

Charmander and Pidgey walked ahead of Austin and they stopped in front of a sign. This was a sign that pointed two different directions. One pointed north and the other pointed west. The one that pointed north said, "Route 2". The one that pointed west said, "Route 22".

Austin then pulled out the map that Jason gave him. Austin looked and found a note that was on Route 22. The note that Jason left on the map said, "Shortcut to Pewter City". There was an arrow the went through a mountain range on the upper area of Route 22 and then it led to the middle of Viridian Forest.

Austin: Well I'll be damned! Well what do you guys think?

Charmander and Pidgey looked at each other and then at Austin, both of them giving Austin a thumbs up.

Austin: Alright! Let's go!

Austin and his Pokemon ran towards the mountains of Route 22.

End of Chapter

Austin's past is starting to be revealed and so are his powers. What else is yet to come? Stay tuned to find out!

Please read and review!


End file.
